A Creepy Teen Titan Christmas
by Kyd Wykkyd-Raven
Summary: It's Christmastime, and Raven dosen't know what to get her boyfriend, Aqualad, for a gift. She dosen't know what fishboys like, and is afraid to ask him, fearing he won't be surprised when he openes it Christmas day. But when Aqualad and Beast Boy go on an underwater mission to save Atlantis from Triton, Raven knows exactly what to get him.
1. Chapter 1

My new holiday fic is here!

* * *

Raven POV:

I hate this holiday.

All of the tacky sweaters, glorified bags filled with crap we will forget about in a year or so. Too cheery... Too...happy.

My boyfriend Aqualad walks up to me in a blue sweater with a fish wearing a santa hat on it.

"Really?" I ask with a hand on my hip.

"Yes, really," Aqualad says. "So, what have you gotten me for Christmas?"

"Uhh, you know.." I lie. I haven't exactly gotten him anything yet, because I don't know what fishboys like. "...Stuff..."

Aqualad is about to badger me with more questions when the alarm goes off.

"Trouble!" Robin exclaims as he checks the computer.

"Well no shit," I say sarcastically. "That's why the alarm sounds."

Robin gives me an intimidating glare before turning back around. "It's Triton attacking Atlantis."

Aqualad and Beast Boy groan.

"Just great," Beast Boy mutteres to himself. "Now I get to turn into a whale, get all dirty, smell like fish, and ari up with Aqualad. Ugh!"

Aqaulad's jaw tightens. "What I really want for Christmas is that Triton's head..."

He walks away with Beast Boy, and I'm still standing there, knowing exactly what to get him for Christmas.

* * *

Creepy, right? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here! I'll try and post the concluding chapter three today, but it might not be possible due to the very small time window I have right now. Let's hope for the best!

Oh, and here are the ages for everyone:

Cyborg: 18

Robin and Starfire: 17

Raven, Aqualad, Jinx, Argent, HotSpot, Beast Boy, and Terra: 16

* * *

Raven watched as Beast Boy and Aqualad walked into the common room after about three hours.

"How did it go?" She asked.

Aqualad walked up to Raven and took her hand. "Okay," He replied. "We saved Atlantis, but Trident got away."

"Oh, it's alright." Raven said and kissed Aqualad on the cheek. "I'm sure you'll get him next time."

Later that night Raven was talking with her best friend Jinx.

"I think we should leave around 1:30," Jinx said to the other sorceress.

"Sounds good," Raven agreed. "But what about breathing underwater?"

"Can't you use your powers on us so we can have a bubble of oxygen around our heads while we swim?" Jinx asked.

The empath shook her head. "No, it would take far too much concentration and strength. I couldn't fight Trident while keeping us alive also."

Jinx thought for a few minutes. "Why don't we use the things normal people put around their heads?"

Raven smirked. "Perfect."

Raven stood on the sandy shores of the island the Titans Tower rested on, watching the waves crash against the sand. She looked at the moon, and decided the time was about 1:45 AM.

"She better not have forgotten." The empath muttered to herself while putting on the breathing apparatus. A couple minutes later, she saw the bubblegum-haired witch running down to the beach, with an apparatus on her head too.

"Sorry I'm late," She panted, trying to catch her breath. "You ready?"

"Not really," Raven said, then dove into the water.

* * *

Oooh! What's going to happen?


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter three is here!

IF YOU HAVE NOT YET READ CHAPTER TWO, DO IT NOW!

Ok so I sort of lied about this being the last chapter, there will be one more after this!

* * *

Raven paddled through the icy water, descending more and more with each stroke.

"Where do you think he is?" Jinx asked.

"Aqualad told me he lived in a cave near Atlantis," Raven said, making out the bright lights of the underwater city.

"Should we split up and look?" Jinx asked.

"No," Raven said and veered to the left of Atlantis. "Trident is too much for only one of us at the time. We could be miles apart when one of us sees him, so who knows what could happen to one of us."

Jinx fell quiet for a few minutes until she pointed to a nearby cave, with Trident standing out of it. "There"

Raven quietly swam down, landed behind him, and hit him. Trident turned around with his trident in hand, and lunged at her. Before he could strike, Jinx blasted him with a hex which sent him flying.

"Grab his weapon!" She called to Raven. The sorceress noticed the gold trident beside her feet, and grabbed it. As Trident lunged at her to retreive his weapon, Raven slashed the trident across hhis ne k, and ultimately decapitated him.

Jinx landed beside her and stared at the head in the empath's arms.

"The perfect gift?" Jinx asked.

Raven smirked. "The perfect gift indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four is here!

IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER THREE, PLEASE DO SO NOW!

* * *

Raven sat in the common room with all of the other Titans as they opened presents on Christmas Day.

"Mine first,"Raven siaid to her boyfriend as he grabbed a neatly wrapped box. Aqualad tore open the box and gasped at the sight.

His gasp turned into a smile as he pulled out Trident's head.

"It's perfect," Aqualad said and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "Now open mine."

Raven tore open the package and also gasped. She hugged Aqualad tight and smiled for the first time in a while.

"What is it?" Cyborg and Beast Boy asked in unision.

Raven just smiled and pulled out her arch enemy Angel's head.

"Merry Christmas Raven."

"Merry Christmas, Aqualad."

* * *

Creepy, right? Before you ask, yes, I am a twisted person!

Nkcandygirl: I SHALL BE IN YOUR CONTEST!

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


End file.
